User talk:ArchieVist
DP All Funny you should say that... pretty much first thing I did after I added the last lot was to throw it all into an excel doc, take out all the for x see z referrals etc and...... it comes to just over two-and a half thousand characters! There are still some missing - especially unnamed character and some of the current entries are still doubled up, so I reckon those equal out and 2.5 is about it :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:52, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Of course, this is for all of the books - ICE and the novellas included. Still, pretty impressive. Probably not a figure we want to throw at new readers - might make many of them go pale and run for the hills! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :A postscript to the numbers crunching... the MDP does not currently contain the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach material - given that they are not really related to the main series and empire novels, I was going to leave them out. Thoughts? :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:14, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I was worried you might say that... you are right though... but I'll keep that job for a rainy day! May push the tally close to the three thousand :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:16, February 25, 2018 (UTC) DHL I noticed you are creating a new page for DHL character. Shall we lift the embargo early. Given that the Kindle edition is currently going for pennies both here and in the States, I'd say we could.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : I just saw the DHL ref on recent changes and assumed the entire page was DHL material, lol. So what's your vote regards moratorium? Stay or go? Also - any thoughts on the lay-out options for MDP? It is rather long - collapsers definitely, maybe also tabs.... but should we divide it over several pages as well? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I have the same sentiments about scrolling down an endless list... just thought I should be sensible. I did look into a horizontal bar but couldn't find a format for it. Hadn't thought of a table... that might work... *goes to investigate* Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:00, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::What do you think to the bar I have put in place? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:41, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::I will - not sure what to name it yet. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:05, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Gorim's sister ???? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:41, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :It was your comment about resources that had me confused :) I have got a moment this morning so will take a look.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:04, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Check out the changes I have made and see if you agree with speculation. I redirected Ghost to an alias page as I could not work out if at that point the reader has a reasonable amount of info to know that the ghost is Icarium. I have to admit to finding the whole storyline involving those people and Icarium still pretty confusing - almost as much as first time round.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:08, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Query re creating new page for a ship's name Hi AV: I have a question regarding the creation of a new page whose title would be the name of a ship. Looking at other "Ship name" pages, I see that the page name is displayed already italicized, and that the first line of the entry, itself (in "Source" mode) is . Does that mean that when entering the desired title for the name of a ship in the "new page name" space that one uses that formatting - instead of just the name of the ship, itself? Or what? Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 20:32, May 28, 2018 (UTC)